


Single minded

by LittleMissUnimportant



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Its shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissUnimportant/pseuds/LittleMissUnimportant
Summary: The Squip accidently tells her how he feels(This is gonna be a bunch of on shots now! Wooo)





	1. Chapter 1

You could do so much better than him.

Summer sighed as the boy who was talking to her walked away after giving her his number. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as her squip made another rude remark. She slipped into the school's bathroom, thankful that it was empty as she let the dam break. Quiet sobs ripped through her body; her squip insulting another person was the last straw.

What's wrong, why are you crying?

"You k-know why I'm crying, w-why do you even bother asking!" if someone wee to walk in, they would probably think she was crazy, crying and talking to herself.

It's the thought that counts

"Y-You... Why do you even care?!" the tears fell harder, and her small frame hiccuped with her cries. "A-All you want to do is mess with me! Y-You don't care!"

...why do you think that? I want you to be happy

"E-Every time I like someone, or someone else likes me, you're saying something rude about them, you make me doubt myself and I turn them down, o-or, or I just forget about it!"

I was saving you. They were all terrible people, they don't deserve someone as great as you

"You don't get to choose who deserves who!"

Well I am anyways! You deserve someone great, and they don't make the cut! Why don't you understand this?

"Then tell me, who do I deserve! Tell me someone whos just so amazing that they fit your guidelines!"

Someone like ME!

"I.... What?" her head was filled with silence. It was almost like the squip regretted speaking for once. "C-Come on, talk to me, please..."

You... You deserve someone who knows how to treat you right, someone who loves you with their entire being. Someone... Someone like me...

"I-I don't understand..." the voice in her head lets out an exasperated groan.

What don't you understand? Do I need to spell it out? I like you more than a SQUIP should like their host... Way more than I should.

"But, you're a computer... Computers can't have feelings... Can they?"

Considering the fact that you're talking to a computer that has feelings, I would say that it's a possibility

"...how? How could you like someone like me?"

Stand up and look in the mirror so I can see you

Summer easily complies, standing up from her spot on the surprisingly clean bathroom floor and leaning on the sink in front of her. She wipes the wetness from her eyes and looks in the mirror.

Do you know what I see right now?

"A mess of a host?" she lets out a weak, dry laugh.

No, I see an amazing, beautiful girl who's oh so talented but doesn't realize it. But I do. I love every little thing you do Summer. I love the way you doodle on your papers when you're lost in thought-your daydreams are adorable by the way- and the way you song and dance while you do your chores at home. I love it when you get excited about making something you love..

"Y-You really mean it?" at this point she couldn't help but smile, a blush now coating her cheeks.

I've never meant anything more in my existance

Summer sniffles and wipes her face again. "Thank you..."

I know we can't be together, but... I just wanted you to know that I love you with every particle of my being

"Heh... Who says we can't be together?"

Its hard to date when you're just a computer in someone's head. I can't hold you or love you like you need

"I just want you to be there for me, that's all. I... I want to be with you..."

...thank you, my love. Thank you.


	2. Finally here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna make this fic a bunch of one shots lol
> 
> The SQUIP, now known as Reeves, gets a body

One would think that with an infinite amount of instantaneous information about just about everything, being human would be easy.

Wrong.

Being human was not easy, the SQUIP-or rather, Reeves- decided as he attempted to walk for the first time in ever. He wouldn't even be doing this if it wasn't for her.

Summer, his current host. And possibly girlfriend. The two of them still hadn't really figured out what they were on terms of relationship status, but they seemed pretty good.

Reeves continues to walk around the room as he was instructed, as to get used to his new body. As difficult and plain tiring as this was, he's decided that he would do anything for her. Nobody else really mattered to him. Which is why he instinctively glared at the door when it opened to reveal one of the scientists involved in helping him. Doctor Louis Schnider, what an awful name for an awful man. He only agreed to help when he saw how much money he would earn by helping this defective SQUIP get a body.

Defective. That's a word he would never get out if his head. Ever since that Heere boy had him removed from his body and Reeves was put back into another pill, he's been different. He has feelings and wants and needs. He isn't supposed to though; he's just a computer designed to make people chill. It was surprising when he got his new host and his metaphorical heart skipped a beat when she complimented him. How when she laughed or smiled, he'd feel those so called “butterflies in his stomach”. He didn't know how to handle it, so he did what he thought was right.

He later found out he was acting out of pure jealousy, yet another emotion he wasn't supposed to have, when he insulted all the men and women Summer spoke to, or who spoke to her.

“SQUIP alpha-293-”

“My name is Reeves,” he practically growled out. 

“Yes, right… well then, Reeves, how has your training been? Have you been walking as instructed?”

“I have been. It's terrible,”

“It is indeed, but you have to do it.” The doctor took notes on his clipboard as he asked Reeves question after question about how he felt, if anything was wrong, etcetera etcetera. By now, Reeves was beyond agitated.

“Are you almost done with these god awful questions?”

“That was the last one. But there's one last thing-”

“What is it now?”

“You have a visitor.” Reeves sighed, not wanting to speak to any more doctors or scientists.

“Who is it this…. time…” his sentence trailed off as she was allowed into the room. His lovely, lovely host. “Summer…”

“Heya Reeves…. you look wonderful!” She sounded so happy, he couldn't help but smile. He hadn't noticed the doctor leave the room, he was too transfixed on her walking over and pulling him into a warm hug. She's so warm, Reeves didn't realize just how wonderful warmth felt.

“You're here…”

“Of course I'm here, I'd never miss the chance to see you again!” God she's so bright and beautiful and perfect.

“I've missed you so much…”

“I missed you too! It's so weird not having you talk to me every day, so quiet,”

“It's only been three days,”

“I know, but it felt like forever!” She seems to pull him closer into the hug. “You're so soft…”

“I… I am?”

“Super soft and cuddly… I like it!” That's all he needed to be happy.

“I'm glad you like my new body…”

“Oh, I was talking to the doctors earlier- don't give me that look- and I was asking about when you would be able to come back home!”

“When will that be?” He feels at home now, with her right in front of him.

“Sadly, it won't be for another week. But! I get to visit you as many times as I want! So we can still be together! I mean… if you're okay with that. You're probably tired of hanging around me by now.”

“Tired? Not a chance. You're the one thing that makes my existence worthwhile.”

“You really think so?” She's smiling again, that's good.

“Of course. Why wouldn't I think that about the person I love?”

The silence the fell between the two of them made him wonder if he had made a mistake saying that, but any doubt fell away when he saw the joy reflected in her eyes.

“You really love me?”

“...yes. I truly love you,” and with that she pulled him down into a kiss. Now, even with his extensive knowledge about kissing and the like, he couldn't have known just how wonderful it would make him feel. His chest flutters and face flushes red as she kisses him, and he can only hope that he's reciprocating correctly.

The happy hum she lets out seems to answer the question. She pulls away for the breath of air that she needs,a goofy smile on her face that makes his heart leap.

“I love you too!”


End file.
